Kindergarten
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Storm starts school for the first time and hates it. Hey guys. Ive been on a writer's block for a bit now. Uploading a story I nkept for something like this. You're welcome to ask me any requests you have. I just want to get out of this block. Thank you. Also please read, review, and critique please.
1. Chapter 1

Fox Mulder was a 6' tall man, with brown hair, green eyes, and a beard. The man was relaxing in a sofa chair in front of his TV. His wife Dana Scully was upstairs trying to take a bath.

Their four, almost five year old daughter was playing in front of the TV with a couple plastic horses. Mulder smiled down at his daughter. Storm had dark brown hair and green eyes like her father, but she had softer facial features and freckles like her mother.

Mulder switched the TV over to the news and yawned. Storm quickly looked up at her father and pouted. The man gave his child a look of surprise.

"Daddy my turn!" Storm told her father. Mulder smiled at the child. Storm was sitting there with her arms crossed.

"Stormy. You're playing with your toys. Plus you have to go to bed soon," Mulder explained. Storm shook her head and went back to her toys. Mulder laughed softly as he returned his attention to the news.

Thirty minutes later Scully walked down the stairs, wearing her pajamas. The woman had her hair wrapped up in a towel. Dana Scully was 5'4" tall, with long red hair, blue eyes, and a freckled face.

The woman walked into the living room and looked at her family. Mulder was focused on the TV while her daughter played with her plastic horses. Scully smiled at her child and walked over to her.

"Hi Mama," Storm mumbled as she kept playing. Scully smiled and sat on the floor next to her daughter. The woman brushed her daughter's dark hair out of her eyes. Storm looked up at her mother.

"Are you ready to start Kindergarten tomorrow sweetheart?" Scully asked softly. Storm stopped playing for a moment and thought about it. The child then shook her head and went back to playing with her horses.

Mulder looked down at his wife and shut off the TV. Storm noticed the TV was off, she looked up at her father.

"Daddy. It's my turn," Storm whined. Scully kissed on her child happily. Storm whined at her mother.

"Come on Storm. Let's get you a snack, then you need to take a bath before you go to bed tonight," Mulder explained as he got off the sofa chair. Storm shook her head and looked back down at her toy horses.

"Do you want strawberries or carrots Storm?" Scully asked softly. Strawberries were one of Storm's favorite foods, so she was hoping her daughter would make a choice, so she could get her ready for bed.

"Strawberries," Storm mumbled as she kept playing. Scully smiled and tried to pick her daughter up. Storm became upset and pushed her mother away.

Mulder sighed and knelt down next to his child. Storm looked up at her father and gave him a horse. The man took the horse from his daughter, then kissed on her happily.

"Daddy. Stop," Storm tried to say firmly. Mulder laughed and helped his daughter stand up. Storm quickly tried to pick up her other horse. The man, picked up his daughter's horse, and led her to the kitchen.

Scully had some strawberries out on a plate while she was pouring her daughter a small glass of milk. Storm mumbled as she sat in the chair at the table. Scully smiled and gave her daughter the snack.

While Storm ate her snack, Scully was leaning back against the countertop eating a few strawberries she left out for herself. Mulder approached his wife and kissed her happily. Scully looked up at her husband and returned his affections.

"When are you going to shave this ridiculous thing?" Scully chuckled as she played with her husband's beard. Mulder smiled at his wife and kissed on her again.

"I like it Scully," Mulder said as he snuggled on his wife. Scully smiled and kissed her husband.

"It's scratchy," Scully chuckled. Mulder grinned and started to his on his wife's neck. Scully groaned and pushed her husband off of her.

"Knock that off," Scully scolded softly. Mulder smiled and looked back at his daughter. Storm stuck off while he and his wife her focused on each other. The man groaned and went back out to the living room.

Storm was back out in front of the TV, trying to figure out how to use the remote. Mulder slowly snuck up behind his daughter and stood there for a few moments. Scully watched her family from the doorway.

"Storm!" Mulder said firmly. The child jumped and looked up at her father. Mulder picked up his daughter, carried her back to the kitchen, and set her back at the table.

"You need to finish your snack, then you need to take a bath, then it's bedtime," Mulder explained as he gently scolded his child. Storm nodded unhappily and ate the rest of her strawberries. Scully sat next to her daughter and kissed her.

"I don't want to go to school, Mama," Storm tried to tell her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter and brushed the hair out of her eyes again. Storm pouted as she drank her milk.

When Storm was done with her snack, Scully helped her daughter off the chair, and led her upstairs. As they arrived in the bathroom, Storm started to be whiney again. Scully scolded her daughter as she ran the bath.

Storm undressed unhappily and climbed into the bath. Scully helped her daughter wash herself. Storm wasn't making much of an effort like she normally did, and Scully noticed.

Scully gave her daughter a bath toy and started to wash her daughter's hair. Storm sat there unhappily as her mother washed her hair. When Scully was done, she helped her daughter out of the bath and dried her off.

Storm was obviously unhappy. Scully smiled and loved on her daughter as she dried her. Storm hugged onto her mother. The woman smiled and kissed her daughter. Scully picked the child up and walked back to her daughter's bedroom.

As the woman arrived in the bedroom, Storm yawned. Scully smiled and set her daughter down. Storm grabbed onto her mother as Scully got some pajamas and underwear out for her daughter.

The child put on her new clothes and climbed into her bed. Scully grabbed a book and went back over to her daughter. Storm had her stuffed fox, hugged close to her, as she laid in the bed. Scully covered her daughter with a blanket and sat next to the bed.

"Stormy. I'm going to read you a new book tonight. It's something my Dad, your Papa, used to read to me when I was your age. Storm nodded as she mother opened the book.

"Call me Ishmael," Scully started out as she read the first line of Moby-Dick. Storm watched her mother as she read to her. After finishing up the first chapter of the book, Scully looked down at her daughter.

"More Mama?" Storm asked hopefully as she watched her mother. Scully smiled and gently kissed on her daughter. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"I'll read the next chapter tomorrow. Okay sweetheart?" Scully asked. Storm nodded unhappily and hugged her fox. Scully kissed her daughter one more time before she got up and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Storm got out of her bed and walked into the hallway. When she heard her parents still downstairs, she walked to the stairs, and went downstairs.

Mulder and Scully were sitting on the couch, cuddled up with each other. Storm slowly entered the room and went over to her parents.

"Hey. What are you doing? You need to be in bed Storm," Scully scolded gently. Storm looked up at her parents sadly.

"I want my Daddy," Storm mumbled. Mulder looked over at his wife and sighed. The man got off the couch and picked his daughter up.

"Stormy, it's bedtime. I'm going to take you back to bed and you are going to stay there, do you understand?" Mulder said firmly. Storm nodded and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Mulder kissed his daughter and went back upstairs.

When the two arrived in the bedroom, Mulder gently laid his daughter back in her bed. He gave her, her stuffed fox and covered her up with a blanket. The man gently kissed his daughter, and left the room.

Storm mumbled unhappily to herself. She didn't want to start school, she was perfectly fine, staying at home with her father. The child been to the orientations and met her teacher and classmates, but still wanted nothing to do with them. Soon, the child fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. The child looked around and noticed it was still dark out. Storm rubbed her eyes, grabbed her fox, and walked to her parents room.

The child approached her parents door and grabbed onto the door handle. When Storm found out the door was unlocked, she mumbled happily and opened the door.

Mulder was on his back snoring away. Scully was facing away from her husband fast asleep. Storm looked at her parents and walked to the end of their bed.

The child pushed her stool towards the bed, and climbed on it. Storm set her fox on the bed and quickly climbed onto the bed. When she got on the bed, she waited a few moments to see if either of her parents woke up.

When Mulder and Scully remained asleep, Storm slowly crawled over to them and laid next to her father. Mulder groaned and yawned. Storm snuggled into her father and grabbed onto him.

"Storm?" Mulder asked half awake. Storm mumbled happily as he woke up. The man looked down at his daughter.

"Sweetheart, you need to go to bed," Mulder groaned as he rolled over and hugged his child close to him. Storm hugged her fox close to her.

"I want you Daddy," Storm mumbled unhappily. The child was stressing out over starting school, but Mulder didn't realize that. The man snuggled on his child and loved on her.

"Okay Storm. But if you're going to be in our bed, you need to sleep. Do you understand?" Mulder asked firmly. Storm nodded happily and yawned. The man covered his child with a blanket and dozed off.

A couple hours later, Scully rolled over and tried to snuggle into her husband. When she felt something was in her way, she slowly woke up. The woman looked around to see why she woke up.

When Scully saw her daughter cuddled up to Mulder, she smiled. Storm was pressed up against her father, while grabbing onto his shirt. Mulder let out a small snore. Scully smiled, kissed her husband gently, and cuddled up to him as well.

In the morning, Mulder was awake downstairs with his wife. Scully was getting her daughter's backpack and lunch together while her husband cooked breakfast. When the adults were done with what they were doing, they went back upstairs to wake their daughter.

Storm was fast asleep in her parents bed. The child was still hugging her stuffed fox close to her. Scully smiled at her daughter before she tried to wake her.

"Stormy, it's time to wake up sweetie," Scully spoke softly as she woke her child. Storm cried and hugged her fox close to her. Scully kissed her daughter gently and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Storm. Time to go to school," Mulder said as he picked his child up. Storm whined and hugged onto her father. Mulder kissed his daughter and went to her bedroom.

"Daddy. I don't want to go," Storm whined unhappily. Mulder smiled and snuggled on his daughter. Storm snuggled into her father and yawned. The man picked out an outfit for Storm and set her down.

"Come here sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she helped her daughter change. Storm whined and rubbed her eyes. Scully took her daughter's hand and led her downstairs.

"Mama, I don't want to go," Storm whined as she pulled on her mother's hand. Scully smiled at her daughter as she had her sit at the table.

Mulder smiled at his daughter and gave her a pancake and milk. Storm smiled happily and ate her breakfast. Mulder grinned at his wife.

When Storm was done with her breakfast, Mulder took his daughter to the front entryway. Storm whined at her father. Mulder gave his child a look.

"Daddy, please," Storm pleaded. Mulder crouched down next to his daughter and held her close. Storm quickly hugged onto her father.

"Hey, look at me," Mulder spoke softly. Storm pulled away from her father and looked at him sadly. The man smiled and brushed his daughter's hair out of her eyes. Storm grabbed onto her father's beard and played with it. Mulder grinned.

"You are going to be fine. Mama is going to take you to school on her way to work, then I'm going to pick you up when school is over okay?" Mulder explained to his child. Storm shook her head and kept playing with her father's beard. Mulder sighed and smiled at his daughter.

"Come on Stormy," Scully encouraged softly as she got her daughter's shoes on. Storm kept her grip on her father as her mother put her shoes on. Mulder gave his wife a look sensing what was about to come next.

"Let's go Storm," Scully smiled as she tried to remove her daughter from her husband. Storm became upset and started to cry. Mulder kissed his daughter and snuggled on her.

"Storm. Go to school. We can get an ice cream after I pick you up today, okay?" Mulder tried to encourage. Storm cried and shook her head. The man picked his child up and walked out to his wife's car.

Scully quickly followed after her husband and daughter. The woman had her daughter's backpack in her hand. Mulder was placing his daughter in her car seat as Scully arrived at the car.

"Daddy," Storm cried sadly. Mulder kissed on his daughter once more before he pulled away from her. Storm reached for her father. Mulder smiled at his daughter.

"Be good for Mama. Also, be good at school today. I love you," Mulder said happily before he got out of the car. Scully smiled at her husband and kissed him happily.

"I love you Fox. Thank you. I'll see you when I get home, okay?" Scully said as she smiled at her husband. Mulder smiled at his wife.

"I love you too. Drive safe," Mulder smiled before he went into the house. Storm cried as her father left. Scully got into her car and started it.

"Mommy. I want my Daddy," Storm cried from the back seat. Scully smiled in the rearview mirror as she drove to the school. Storm only called her Mommy if she really wanted something. The child rubbed her eyes.

As the couple arrived at the school, Scully found a parking spot, parked the car, and shut it off. Storm looked obviously upset. The woman smiled, got out of the car, and retrieved her daughter from the backseat.

Storm held onto her mother's hand tightly as they walked into the school. Scully smiled down at her daughter as they walked to the classroom.

"Okay Stormy. Let's put your bag up and find your seat," Scully said happily. Storm nodded and stayed close to her mother. Scully helped her daughter put her bag up and find her seat. As Storm found her seat, Scully spent a few moments with her daughter before she tried to get ready to leave.

"Mommy, no," Storm cried. Scully kissed on her daughter happily and pulled a photo out of her coat. The woman handed the photo over to her daughter.

"Here is a photo of your Daddy and me. When you miss us, just look at the photo, okay sweetheart?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and looked at the photo. It was taken when Mulder and Scully just got out of the FBI, when they were living at Margaret Scully's house together.

"Bye Storm. I love you," Scully smiled as she kissed her daughter. Storm mumbled a reply as Scully got up, and left the room. The child looked around the room unhappily. She really hoped her day would go by fast.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Storm followed her teacher as she led the kids outside to the busses and pick-up zone. The teacher dropped the kids who rode the busses off first. She then lead the other children over to the pick-up zone.

As Storm followed her teacher, she saw her father, and quickly ran over to him. Mulder grinned and picked his daughter up. The child quickly held onto her father.

"Hey sweetheart. I love you," Mulder spoke softly. Storm hugged her father tightly. The teacher approached Mulder and smiled.

"I left a couple notes in Storm's backpack for you and your wife to read. I look forward to seeing Storm tomorrow," the teacher spoke with Mulder happily. Mulder nodded and talked with the teacher. When they were done, Mulder took his daughter out to the car.

"You ready to go get ice cream?" Mulder asked his daughter happily. Storm quickly nodded.

"I wanna go home though," Storm mumbled. Mulder smiled and kissed her as he buckled her in. Storm looked up at her father.

"We have ice cream at home Stormy. Is that what you want?" Mulder asked. Storm nodded happily. Mulder kissed his daughter before he got into the driver's seat and drove home.

As Mulder pulled into the driveway, Storm unbuckled herself. The man parked the car, and got his daughter out of the back seat. Mulder collected the backpack and went inside.

Storm quickly went to the living room and got into her toybox. Mulder smiled at his child and went through her backpack. He found the notes and quickly read them.

The notes were talking about Storm's day. Storm didn't want to interact with the teacher or the other students. Mulder sighed and went through the bag some more. He found the photo Scully left for their daughter and smiled.

"Daddy. Ice cream?" Storm asked as she returned to the room while hugging a stuffed dog. Mulder smiled, put the backpack down and got his daughter some ice cream.

"Thanks Daddy!" Storm said happily as she ate the ice cream. Mulder smiled and sat down with his daughter.

A couple hours later, Scully walked into her home. The woman removed her shoes, and put her purse away before she went to look for her husband and daughter

She found her husband laying in his sofa chair while their daughter was fast asleep in his arms. Scully smiled at her husband and approached him.

"Hey hun," Scully spoke softly as she kissed her husband. Mulder smiled and returned the kiss. Storm yawned and snuggled into her father.

"How did she behave today?" the woman spoke softly trying not to wake her child. Mulder sighed. Scully gave her husband a look.

"The teacher told me that Storm didn't want to interact with her or the other students. She ate alone at lunch, and refused to talk. Here are the notes," Mulder explained. Scully took them from her husband and read them. Mulder went back to watching TV.

About thirty minutes later Storm slowly woke up. Scully looked down at her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair. Storm rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"How was your nap baby?" Scully asked softly. Storm whined and laid back on her mother. Scully cuddled on her child happily.

"Daddy?" Storm asked as she looked around for her father. Scully looked at her daughter.

"Daddy is making dinner right now sweetheart," Scully explained. Storm nodded and laid back down on her mother.

"Mama," Storm mumbled softly. Scully looked down at her child and smiled.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," Storm mumbled. Scully loved on her daughter and smiled at her.

"You have to Stormy. Also, you need to talk to the other kids and your teacher. You need to participate," Scully explained. Storm shook her head and played with her mother's shirt.

"Why not Storm?" Scully asked. Storm shook her head again.

"I don't want too. I want to stay home with Daddy and Mama," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled at her child and played with her hair again.

"Hey dinner is ready," Mulder said as he entered the room. Storm looked up at her father, then quickly climbed off her mother. Scully smiled and followed her family.

After dinner Storm was sitting on the couch next to her mother playing with a couple stuffed animals. Mulder was reading a book while Scully watched a movie.

"Mama," Storm looked up at her mother. Scully smiled down at her daughter.

"What is it Stormy?" Scully asked with a smile.

"I want to sleep with you tonight," Storm mumbled. Scully looked over at her husband. Mulder nodded and went back to his book.

"That should be fine, as long as you behave yourself tonight and you don't cry about going to school tomorrow. Do you understand?" Scully explained firmly. Storm nodded and went back to playing with her toys. Scully smiled and hoped school would get better for Storm.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Scully was trying to get her daughter dressed for bed, while her husband was in the office finishing up some work. Storm wasn't having any of it. Scully sighed.

"Storm. We talked about this. You need to be good or you're sleeping in your bed. Now do you want the blue pajamas or pink pajamas?" Scully asked. Storm went over to her bed and pointed at the blue pajamas.

The older woman smiled and helped her daughter change into her PJs. Scully smiled at her daughter and kissed her happily as Storm finished dressing herself.

The child quickly grabbed onto her stuffed fox and stuffed dog before she followed her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter and led her to the bathroom.

Scully gently removed the stuffed animals from her daughter's arms so Storm could use the bathroom. The child pouted, but went to use the restroom. The woman patiently waited for her daughter.

When Storm was done, she went over to her mother and took the stuffed animals back. Scully smiled and went to her bedroom. Storm quickly followed.

"Mama," Storm mumbled as Scully helped her into the bed.

"What is it sweetheart?" Scully asked softly as she changed into her pajamas. Storm hugged her toys close to her and looked at her mother.

"Book tonight?" Storm asked as she rubbed her eyes. Scully smiled as she climbed into the bed with her daughter. Storm gave her mother the stuffed dog.

"Yes. I will read you the next chapter in the book Stormy," Scully said as she laid down. Storm nodded and climbed into her mother's arms. The woman loved and cuddled on her daughter.

"Mama, I'm cold," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled and covered them with a blanket. Storm yawned and snuggled into Scully. Soon Storm was fast asleep.

"Hey hun," Mulder spoke as he entered the room. Scully shushed her husband and kissed on her daughter. Mulder smiled.

"She fell asleep pretty quickly huh?" Mulder spoke softly. Scully smiled and kissed on her daughter again. Storm mumbled and tried to get closer to her mother.

Mulder smiled, and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Scully smiled up at her husband as he climbed into bed. The man climbed under the covers and got as close to his wife as he could. Scully smiled and kissed her husband.

"Your beard is still scratchy," Scully smiled. Mulder grinned and returned the kiss. The woman smiled and ran her fingers through the beard.

"I'll shave it soon," Mulder smiled. Scully rolled her eyes and snuggled into her husband before she tried to sleep. The man kissed his wife's forehead and tried to sleep as well.

Storm woke up a few hours later shivering. The child looked over at both her parents. Mulder was still facing her and Scully, but Scully was facing away from her family.

The child cried and pulled on her mother. Scully slowly awoke and looked at her daughter. The woman yawned and rolled back towards her daughter.

Storm mumbled happily and crawled back into her mother's arms. Scully nuzzled on her daughter, half awake. The child felt happy.

"Love you Mama," Storm said happily. Scully smiled down at her daughter and kissed on her.

"I love you too Storm. You need to go back to sleep. Okay?" Scully explained softly. Storm nodded and hugged her fox close to her. The woman smiled and tried going back to sleep.

Mulder woke up a while after that. The man laid in bed for a bit, then got up. Storm woke up as 0she heard her father open the bedroom door. The man yawned as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

The child crawled over to her father's side of the bed and laid down. Storm hugged her fox close to her and yawned. Mulder walked back into the room as Storm tried to cover herself back up.

"Storm, what are you doing? Go back over to your Mom," Mulder yawned as he approached his side of the bed. Storm looked up at her father and smiled.

"Storm now. Or you can go back to your room," Mulder scolded gently. Storm mumbled unhappily and scooted over. Mulder yawned and climbed back into bed. Storm watched her father as he laid down.

Storm quickly snuggled up to her father as soon as he laid down. Mulder snuggled into his child and covered them with the blanket. The child mumbled happily and hugged onto her father to fall asleep.

The next morning, when Scully woke up, Storm was clinging to her. Scully smiled, kissed, and loved on her child. Storm yawned and tangled her hands in her mother's shirt. The woman brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

Mulder let out a light snore and rolled over in his sleep. Scully smiled at her family and slowly got out of bed. Storm mumbled unhappily but remained asleep. The woman smiled, collected her clothes, and went to go shower.

When Scully returned to the bedroom, Storm was cuddled up in her father's arms. Mulder was still fast asleep. The woman smiled and gently woke her husband.

"Hey Mulder. We need to get Storm ready for school," Scully spoke softly. Mulder yawned and snuggled into his daughter. Scully rolled her eyes before she gently smacked her husband.

"Ow, what was that for?" Mulder asked as he yawned. Scully was standing next to the bed with her arms crossed.

"Storm needs to get ready for school," Scully said firmly. Mulder nodded and tried to wake his daughter. Storm whined and grabbed onto her father.

"Storm, it's time to wake up. You need to get ready," Mulder smiled at his daughter as she woke up. Scully gently detached her daughter from her husband and picked her up.

"Mommy I want Daddy," Storm mumbled as she laid on her mother. Scully kissed her daughter as she carried her to the bedroom. The child yawned and closed her eyes.

"Storm, you need to get ready. I need to go to work," Scully said firmly as she sat her daughter down on the bed. Storm rubbed her eyes as her mother picked out two outfits for her daughter.

"Mama, dog," Storm mumbled before Scully could show her daughter her choices. The woman collected the shirt her daughter wanted, some clean underwear and jeans. Storm took the clothes from her mother and got dressed.

After she got dressed, Storm slowly went downstairs to find her parents. Mulder and Scully were in the kitchen. The woman was drinking a cup of coffee while the man got breakfast ready for his daughter.

Storm mumbled unhappily as she sat at the kitchen table. Mulder gave Storm a small plate of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. The child grabbed a fork and slowly started eating.

"Hey kiddo," Mulder started out as he sat next to his daughter. Storm took a bite of her food and looked up at her father. Mulder smiled at his child.

"You need to be good today. You need to try to make friends and participate in class. Do you understand?" Mulder asked. Storm nodded and ate more of her breakfast. Mulder smiled and ate some eggs himself.

When Storm was done eating, she got off the chair, and went off to find her shoes. Scully smiled at her daughter as she finished eating her bagel. Mulder kissed his wife and gave her Storm's lunch box.

"Thank you hun. I love you," Scully smiled as she returned the kiss. Mulder grinned at his wife. Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Hey kiddo. You need to be good today. I'll come pick you up again, okay?" Mulder smiled as he knelt next to his daughter. Storm nodded and quickly hugged onto her father.

"Love you Daddy," Storm mumbled as she hugged him tightly. Mulder smiled and snuggled on his child. Storm pulled away and played with her father's beard for a few moments.

"Come on Stormy," Scully spoke softly. Storm grabbed onto her father and looked up at her mother. Mulder gently removed his daughter's hands off his shirt and stood up. Scully took her daughter's hand and led her out to the car.

Mulder smiled at his family as they left the kitchen. The man yawned, grabbed a cup of coffee and went up to his office. He hoped Storm had a better day at school today.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday afternoon Storm followed her teacher outside to the pickup zone. The child mumbled unhappily when she didn't see her father right away. Mulder pulled up to the school a couple minutes later.

"Daddy!" Storm became excited when she saw her father. Mulder looked at his daughter and smiled. As Mulder approached his daughter Scully got out of the passenger side of the car.

"Mama!" Storm yelled loudly when she saw Scully. Scully grinned and quickly went over to her daughter. Storm was whining and reached up for her mother.

"Hi sweetheart. I love you," Scully spoke happily as she picked up her daughter. Mulder snuggled on his daughter really quick before he talked to the teacher.

"How was school today baby?" Scully spoke softly. Storm mumbled and played with her mother's necklace. Scully kissed her daughter happily and watched her.

"Hey Dana, Storm's teacher needs to talk to us," Mulder spoke softly. Scully nodded, and set Storm down. Storm mumbled and grabbed onto her mother's shirt. The woman removed her daughter's hand from her shirt and held it.

"Mama," Storm whined. Scully shushed her daughter and talked with the teacher.

"So Storm has had a very rough week at school this week. She refuses to pay attention, doesn't want to make friends, and is having trouble learning," the teacher explained. Mulder looked over at his wife. Scully nodded.

"I talked with the other teachers and we think it's best if Storm was placed in our preschool program. It's slower paced, and she would get more one on one time with a teacher," the teacher explained. Scully looked over at her husband.

"We'll let you guys talk it over the weekend. It is only three days a week though. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," the teacher smiled. Mulder nodded and picked up his child. Scully thanked the teacher for her time and walked back to the car.

At home, Storm was in the living room playing with her toys as her parents talked in their kitchen. The child soon became bored, grabbed the TV remote and went off to find her mother.

"I don't understand why she's acting like this Mulder! She's smart and attentive, and they want to put her in a slower class," Scully was obviously upset. Mulder smiled at his wife.

"Storm might not be ready for school. I know we've worked with her, but you know how she can be. Ever since we lost her for that short while," Mulder trailed off. Scully nodded.

"Mama," Storm spoke softly as she entered the room. Scully pulled away from her husband and went over to her daughter. Storm looked up at her mother.

"Did you want to watch TV Stormy?" Scully smiled as she took the remote from her daughter's hands. Storm nodded.

"I want juice too. Please Mama?" Storm asked nicely. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter. Storm giggled happily. Mulder smiled as he watched his family.

"What kind of juice would you like sweetheart?" Scully asked. Storm looked up at her parents.

"Apple juice please," Storm replied. Scully smiled, went over to the fridge and got Storm a box of apple juice. The child became excited when Scully gave her the juice.

"Thanks Mama!" Storm replied happily as she drank her juice. Mulder smiled at his wife and gave her a quick kiss. Scully returned the kiss.

After dinner, Scully was sitting on the couch with her daughter reading her a book. Storm was laying on her mother as she held her stuffed fox.

"Stormy, can Mama talk to you?" Scully asked happily. Storm shook her head and hugged her fox close to her. Scully wrapped her arm around her daughter and loved on her.

"Mama!" Storm giggled. Scully grinned tickled and loved on her child. Storm laughed and smiled at all the attention her mother was giving her.

"Storm. Mama wants to ask you a couple questions," Scully spoke softly. Storm shook her head again. The woman sighed and laid back against the back of the couch.

"Mama you don't work tomorrow?" Storm asked hopefully. Scully smiled at her child and nodded. Storm grinned.

"Yup. I'm going to stay home with you sweetie," Scully said happily. Storm mumbled happily.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Stormy?" Scully asked happily. Storm shrugged and played with her fox. The woman hugged her daughter close and watched her.

The child kept playing with her favorite toy as she glanced from the TV from time to time. Scully kissed on her child again.

"Stormy, you need a bath tonight. Do you want to take a shower with me, or do you want Daddy to help you take a bath?" Scully asked. Storm shrugged and kept playing with her fox.

"Storm, you need to make a choice," Scully said firmly. Storm hugged her fox close and looked up at her mother. Scully picked up her daughter and set her in her lap to love on her.

"I want a shower," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled at her daughter and kissed her.

The woman then set her daughter on the floor and got off the couch. Storm quickly followed after her mother as she walked upstairs.

Scully helped her daughter put her stuffed fox in her bedroom, and then chose some pajamas. Storm grabbed the ones with foxes on them. Scully smiled at her daughter.

The girls then went into the bathroom. Scully turned on the shower and undressed her daughter. Storm whined unhappily at her mother.

Scully smiled at her child, and undressed herself. The woman then got into the shower. Storm quickly followed her mother.

"Here Stormy," Scully smiled as she washed her daughter. Storm laid on her mother as she was being cleaned. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter happily.

"Sweetheart, do you want to help wash Mommy?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and helped to wash her mother. The older woman smiled at her child.

After the shower, Scully was helping Storm get into her pajamas. As soon as she was finished getting dressed, Storm quickly grabbed her fox and went over to her mother.

"Stormy. You need to go to bed now. Do you want to read another chapter of Moby-Dick with me?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and climbed into bed.

Scully kissed on her daughter happily as she settled down in her bed. The woman tucked her child in as Storm settled down.

As soon as Scully was done reading the chapter, she looked down at her daughter. Storm was fast asleep. The woman smiled, kissed her daughter, then went off to find her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night, Scully was awoken by her daughter crying. Mulder groaned and slowly woke up as well. As the man turned to look at his wife, he saw that she was already out of bed, putting her pajamas on.

"I got her Mulder. Go back to bed," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder nodded and yawned before he laid back down in his bed. The older woman left her bedroom.

"Storm. What happened? Why are you crying?" Scully spoke softly as she entered her daughter's room. Storm was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"I had an accident Mommy," Storm cried again. Scully smiled at her daughter. The woman looked her daughter over, and saw that she wet the bed. Storm was very good about not having accidents anymore, so Scully knew something was bothering her.

"Come on sweetheart," Scully spoke calmly and softly as she helped her daughter out of bed. Storm rubbed her eyes as her mother stood her up.

"Here Storm. Let's wear your pink pajamas," Scully said happily as she grabbed new PJs for her daughter. Storm shook her head.

"I want my fox ones," Storm whined unhappily. Scully watched her daughter and knew changing her was probably going to be a challenge.

"Stormy, those are dirty. You need to wear new ones. I'll wash those so you can wear them tomorrow, okay?" Scully tried to explain. Storm stood there for a few moments before slowly nodding her head. Scully smiled and helped her daughter change.

"I want my fox Mama," Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully quickly looked around for her daughter's favorite stuffed animal. She found it between Storm's pillows.

"Look he's right here," Scully smiled as she gave her daughter the fox. Storm quickly took the fox from her mother and held it close. Scully smiled at her daughter before she stood up to check out the bed.

Scully sighed quietly as she started to remove the bed sheets. Storm stood next to her mother, watching her. When the woman got the bed sheets off, the groaned. Storm was going to have to sleep with them that night, while her bed dried.

"Come on Stormy," Scully smiled happily at her daughter to show her everything was alright. Storm looked up at her mother and watched her.

Scully collected the sheets and blanket, before she and her daughter headed downstairs. The older woman quickly loaded the bedding into the washer as her child stood right next to her holding her fox.

When Scully was done loading the washing machine, the woman started it and took her daughter back upstairs. Storm held her mother's hand tightly as she followed her.

"Okay Storm, can you go potty for me before we go back to bed?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and gave her mother the fox.

As soon as Storm was done using the bathroom, Scully had her wash her hands, then led her to the bedroom. Storm held onto her mother's hand tightly.

"Here. Go lay down with Daddy. I have to clean your bed, but I will be right back okay?" Scully explained. Storm nodded. The older woman gave her daughter's fox back to her and helped her into the bed.

Scully kissed her daughter happily before Storm climbed under the covers. The older woman tucked her daughter in, and kissed her before she left the room.

As soon as Scully left, Storm crawled over to her father. Mulder snuggled on his child as she laid next to him. Storm mumbled happily.

"Stormy, can I talk to you?" Mulder asked softly. Storm shrugged and played with her fox. Mulder held his daughter close and loved on her. The child mumbled happily, and grabbed onto her father's shirt.

"Stormy. Why don't you like school?" Mulder asked carefully. Storm looked up at her father and played with his beard. Mulder grinned at his child.

"Do you like my beard?" Mulder asked happily. Storm shook her head. The older man looked heartbroken. He looked up to watch his wife smiling and watching them.

"You don't like it Stormy?" Mulder asked. Storm shook her head. The man loved on his child. Storm kept playing with her fox.

"Do you want me to shave it?" Mulder asked softly. Storm nodded.

"Okay. I will in the morning okay?" Mulder asked. Storm nodded and snuggled into her father.

"Daddy?" Storm mumbled. Mulder snuggled on his child.

"I don't like school Daddy," Storm mumbled.

"Why not Stormy?" Mulder asked. Storm shrugged. The older man loved on his child.

"It's not fun. They go too quick. I don't have friends," Storm mumbled. Mulder smiled at his daughter.

"Storm. You have to go to school," Mulder explained. Storm nodded and played with her fox.

"Hey, what if you could go to school a few days a week. They go slower and you can make friends. Would you like that?" Mulder asked softly. Storm nodded. Mulder smiled.

"Then on the days you have off, and Mommy works, you can have school at home with me. How does that sound?" Mulder asked happily. Storm nodded.

"I want school with Daddy," Storm mumbled. Mulder kissed his daughter and grinned at his wife. Scully returned the smile.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?" Storm looked up at her father.

"I'm right here Storm. Are you ready to go to bed now?" Scully asked as she walked into the room. Storm nodded happily. The older woman smiled as she climbed into bed.

Scully quickly climbed under the covers and held her child close to her. Storm yawned and tightened the grip on her father. Mulder rolled over so he was facing the girls.

"Night Stormy," Mulder replied as he yawned. Storm snuggled into her father and held her fox close. Storm soon fell asleep.


End file.
